If I never met you
by Tinni
Summary: Bulma wonders what would have happened had she not met Vegeta
1. If I never met you: Part 1

If I never met you: Part 1

Author's Notes: Don't worry people Second Coming always comes first. This is for those times that I have a writers block in relation to Second Coming.

* * *

The vase missed Vegeta's head only by a millimeter. Not that it would have hurt had it hit. Not that, that ever stopped Bulma from trying. She could not remember why they had started to fight. Nor could Vegeta, they just piled insults on top of insult till both of them could not take it any further.

'Damn it Vegeta.' Screamed out Bulma finally, 'Sometimes I wish I hadn't ever met you.'

'Believe me when I say' Vegeta said coldly, 'the feeling is mutual.' So saying he pivoted out the room, leaving Bulma to scream at the closed door.

* * *

'Damn it.' She thought as she made her way to her five-year-old son's room. 'Why can't I just get along with you?' she gazed down at her little purple haired cutie and thought, 'Well, Vegeta had I never met you here's one very good thing that would have never happened to me.' She smiled but soon let out a sigh, 'Though sometimes I really, really do wish that I had not met you.' Sighing again she headed for bed. Determine to keep Vegeta out of her mind at least for a few hours.

* * *

Bulma woke up to the insistent beeping of the alarm clock. Slowly she got up and clocked at the clock. She jumped at the time. It was eight o'clock. Jumping out of bed she frantically ran to Trunks' bedroom. She could not believe she slept so late. Throwing open the door she screamed, 'Trunks get up it's time for school.' She blinked. Trunks' room was not Trunks' room. It was totally empty, save for a old couch her mother had relegated there to keep from being seen by visitors. Trunks' room was in the same state it had been before his birth. Bulma blinked again.

Stepping out she did a through scan of the rest of the house. Finding no sigh of either Trunks or Vegeta. Confused she sat down in the living room couch. As she sat there wondering what was going on the front door slid open and Yamcha cautiously walked in.

'Yamcha?' Bulma asked surprised, 'What are you doing here?'

Yamcha looked at her as if she was an idiot, 'I live here, baka. Or have you forgotten?' he asked as he glared at her, 'Like you keep forgetting that I am your husband.' He demanded.

Bulma abruptly realized that he was drunk. About to comment on his drunkenness she suddenly realized what he had said, 'You're my husband?' she wondered, 'What about Vegeta?' she blurted out before she could catch herself.

'Who's Vegeta?' Yamcha inquired, getting increasingly angry, 'Your new boyfriend?' he asked as he approached him with a freighting look on his face, 'You are such a slut.' He said.

Bulma was unbelievable angry at being called a slut by Yamcha of all people. Getting to her feet she screamed at him, 'I am a slut. What about you? You're the one who sleeps with anything in a skirt. You are the one who constantly cheated on me, you're the one…' Bulma was not sure what happened but she was aware of her face being struck by a tremendous force. She felt herself flying across the room. Hitting the far wall she felt herself collapse to the floor and into darkness.

* * *

Vegeta lay down on the floor of the gravity room and made himself comfortable. Closing his eyes he wondered about what had been said. Would he really be glad if he had never met Bulma? Would he? Would she? 

* * *

She surveyed herself in the mirror and was horrified at what she say. One side of her face was all black and blue. She ran a hand behind her head and found that her fingers where red with her own blood. But what was more disturbing than any of this was fading brush in other places of her body. She was literally covered with them. She closed her eyes and tried very, very hard to hold her tears. Vegeta was rude to her, argued with her all the time. But never, never in a million years would he hit her. He couldn't. He loved her too much. She cracked open her eyes ever so slightly, 'Vegeta, where are you? What's going on?'

She collapsed to the ground and sobbing. She was confused, very confused. But than she remembered something that could clarify her confusion, her dairy. Getting to her feet she quickly ran to her hidden location to retrieve it.


	2. If I never met you: Part 2

If I Never Met You: Part 2

****

Author's notes: I could not believe the response the first part of this story got. I am scared to submit this part. I mean, I am not that good a writer.

* * *

She ran to her computer as fast as her feet would care her and pulled up her dairy. She only ever wrote in her dairy if something important happened to her or if she wanted to remember something. She knew that by reading her dairy she would no what had happened to her in this dimension. She went back all the way to the date Radditz first arrived on Earth, all does years ago.

* * *

It would not shut up. It just kept beeping relentlessly. Vegeta sat up scowling darkly and faced the insistent Com-console? His eyes suddenly went wide with surprise. Since when did Capsule Corp have a Com-console? Since when were the walls of Capsule Corp made of metal? As these thoughts went through his mind, he found his hand automatically flicking the Com-console on. Vegeta's eyes widened even more. Who the hell wished Nappa back? What was going on?

* * *

__

Dear dairy,

I met Goku's son Gohan today. He is such a good little boy. Very serious, that's Chichi's doing. But he is nice and he's so cute. I watched him play with Goku for hours at an end. I played with him a lot, too. I think I like kids. It was weird thou. As I watched Gohan and Goku play and as I played with Gohan I kept thinking when am I going have a child of my own. Maybe I am still depressed about Yamcha. What a baka. He gave up the richest, smartest not to mention the prettiest girl on earth for frivolous slut who can't even remember her own name. Heh, well he has toyed with me for the last time. No matter what he does, no matter what he says I am not taking him back. But alas I am so lonely. So, so lonely, when will I ever find my Prince charming?

* * *

Vegeta stared in silence at Nappa's image for one started moment before demanding, 'Nappa, what are you doing here?' than he realized something, 'And where is here, exactly?'

Nappa blinked in non-comprehension at his Prince but proceeded to answer his questions, ' This is Freeza's flagship. We are on board to help him purge planets.'

Vegeta blinked and turned his gaze on the chronometer on one corner of the console and felt something in his stomach knot. He should be on Earth, he should be with Bulma. But clearly he was not. Turning his gaze back to Nappa he inquired, 'Nappa, where is Radditz?'

'Radditz is probably in his quarters. Do you want me to call him?' asked Nappa.

'No.' said Vegeta irritated, 'I take it he did not go to Earth to search for his brother.' Stated Vegeta indifferently.

'No he didn't.' said Nappa a little confused, 'But we are going to go to Earth soon. In fact it is about three planets down the purge list. So Radditz will soon find out what happened to his third class brother.' Said Nappa a tad maliciously.

Vegeta did not say anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. He signed off and slowly walked to the port window. He gazed out into the cold, dark space and wondered which of those tiny diamond like specs set in the black, black space belonged to the Earth's sun. He closed his eyes and whispered, 'Bulma, where are you?'

* * *

__

I told you. I told you dear dairy that Yamcha would come crawling back and he did. He was on his knees begging to be let back in my life. But I held firm. I told him that I will no longer be his toy. I told him that I was not something that he could just throw away when he did not need me. I told him that it was over between us. I started to walk away. But he started to give me that puppy dog look and begged me to stay for just moment more. Than he reached into his pocket and produced the most beautiful diamond ring. I was so surprised. I didn't think Yamcha was the marrying kind. I mean I always wanted to marry him but I knew that he was not ready. Sometimes I thought that he would never get ready. But here he was asking me to marry him. Than I looked into his eyes and I saw something that I did not like. It was doubt. He was not sure about this. Frankly speaking I was not sure I was ready for this. But I could not say no. I just couldn't. I didn't want to be alone. So I said yes. Yamcha went ecstatic and it seemed very genuine. So maybe I just imagined the whole doubt thing. I don't know. I am not sure how I feel though. I think I am happy. But I just don't know.

* * *

Vegeta was never known for patience. He could not wait. He had to find out what was going on and he had to find out now. So he marched over to the hanger and demanded a pod. The mechanics there tried to tell him as diplomatically as possible that Freeza had left no orders regarding him going anywhere. In no mood to trifle, Vegeta killed began to kill the mechanics till the remaining ones came to their senses and gave him a pod. Settling into the one-man pod Vegeta blasted of towards Earth. Determine to find out what was going on.

* * *

__

Today I got married. My wedding was exactly like I planned. Well I did not plan on doubting myself constantly. But that was just cold feet, I hope. I don't want to talk about my wedding, not yet anyway. I need time to digest everything. I mean so many things happened. Not all of them I liked. I mean who enjoys watching Master Roshi try and flirt with girls one-third his age. And I felt really uncomfortable when Richard de La-plague. You know the CEO of Stinking rich gamblers club. He was trying to make friends with Yamcha. Reason enough to be worried. The only people Richard makes friends with are does he is trying to get to join his gambling ring. Yamcha gets addicted to things really easily and he is a bad drunk. That's why he does not drink. But all of Richards buddies are heavy drinkers. I don't want Yamcha to get missed up with that crowed. Speaking of Yamcha, here comes by new husband out the shower with a devilish smile on his face. Got a go.

* * *

Bulma closed her eyes. It made sense. It all made sense. The only reason she had had the courage to break it off totally with Yamcha was because she was in love Vegeta. Because Vegeta had given her strength. He had wrapped his warm strong arms around her and told her that she didn't need that baka. He had given her the self-confidence necessary to walk away from Yamcha. You needed strength, you needed self-confidence to handle the Prince of the Saiyains. Bulma smiled a dry smile.

Yamcha hitting her also made sense. He was a bad drunk. He is a bad drunk. He was drunk this morning. He must have been drunk those other times, too. Bulma brushed a finger on one of her fading old brushes. Does he do this to me whenever he is drunk? How often is he drunk?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a low voice that came from behind her, 'Bulma.' Said Yamcha sounding hurt and apologetic. Bulma whirled around and started to back away but Yamcha enclosed her in his strong masculine arms and pressed his head on the crease between her neck and body, 'I am sorry. So sorry.' On reflex Bulma wrapped her arms around Yamcha's head. Bulma wanted to pull away. Bulma wanted to yell. She was confused, scared. She did not know what to do or what to say. She did not have the strength to pull away. She did not have the strength to yell. She wanted Vegeta. She needed Vegeta.


	3. If I never met you: Part 3

Part 3

Author's note: Please review.

* * *

He could barely remember what his life was like before her. If was literally in a different life time. It was before he died. It was before he changed. She had changed him. He admitted that he did not like entirely the way he changed but it was better than what his life had been under Freeza. After all it did consist of getting up each morning going and finding out which planet he had to purge. Purge it and than go and rub shoulders with the likes of Zarbon and grovel in front of Freeza.

He liked purging planets. He always did get a high out of killing but he hated having to bow to that puffy white creature and he really hated to mix with Zarbon. It was one of the reasons he rarely stayed onboard Freeza's ship. He preferred just spending time on purged planets till the next planet to be purged came along. Even the moronic Nappa was a better company than that pretty boy Zarbon and that pink beach ball Dedoria. But he hated most of all was having to follow orders. He hated not being a super Saiyain and he was not a super Saiyain. He could feel the absence of the awesome power of the golden warrior. But he was surprised to find that he did not miss it as much as he missed her.

Vegeta screwed his eyes closed as he felt the sleeping gas take effect and found himself whispering once more, 'Bulma, where are you? What happened to you?'

* * *

Yamcha wanted to make up for what he did in the morning but Bulma told him that she just wanted to rest for a while. Yamcha clearly understanding that she was still angry retreated. Truth was that Bulma did not think she could do what Yamcha wanted her to do with him or any other man save Vegeta. That aside she wanted to learn more about how her life had turned out so miserable. She stared at the computer screen for minute. She could not bring herself to read any further. Sighing she got up. Maybe speaking to Chichi would help clarify a few things besides she wanted to know how she was doing.

* * *

'She is probably with that weakling Yamcha.' Vegeta concluded. 'She is probably his mate. She did say she was thinking about it before she got to know me.' The thought of that weakling with his Bulma was not at all a comforting thought. 'He better be treating her well.' He thought, 'Nor else he is winning a one way ticket to the next dimension.'

* * *

Bulma stepped out of the air-car hoping that her make-up covered up her brushes okay. She headed for door absently wondering how different Goku and Gohan and Chichi were in this dimension. Gohan probably could not throw a punch to save his life. After all the only reason Gohan learned to fight was to defend Earth against Vegeta. If Vegeta never came to Earth than Chichi would religiously make sure that Gohan never even saw a martial arts tournament on TV. That given the she was herself a rather good fighter was… interesting.

Reaching the door she gently rapped on the door. It was opened by Gohan dressed in an orange Gi not unlike that which is sported by Goku. Bulma blinked. Gohan smiled when he saw her and said, 'Hi Bulma. Go right in, moms in the kitchen. But I have to go train.' He said Cheerfully.

'Chichi's letting you train?' asked Bulma a little surprised as she entered.

Gohan gave her a funny look, 'It's not like she has a choice. I mean if who else is going to avenge my father.'

* * *

Vegeta could see but one good thing in this whole affaire. Kakarott was not a Super Saiyain. Hell he did not even know that he is a Saiyain. He probably just content trying to defeat that Nemekian Piccolo, who doesn't even know he is from Nemek. He could defeat Kakarott with out even trying now. But then that would prove nothing. Kakarott would not be aware of his full potential and he would not be defeating a Super Saiyain but just some third class commoner. So perhaps it was not a good thing after all. But still it would be interesting to see how Kakarott fared in this dimension.

* * *

'Son-kun's dead.' Bulma repeated a little confused. Of course he was dead in her dimension as well but he was killed by the androids. That was another thing, should not there be androids every where if Trunks, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan could not go super Saiyain to stop them? 'How did he die?' she demanded of Gohan.

Gohan looked at her funny but complied, 'Piccolo killed him. He took of his arm and let him bleed to death. So we can't use the Dragonballs to wish him back. Because technically that's death due to natural causes.'

'Goku lost to Piccolo.' Bulma said in astonishment.

'Yes. He used that special beam cannon thing on him.' Said Gohan a little irritated, 'You know that, you were there.'

Bulma closed her eyes. That made sense. Piccolo became only allied with Goku to fight against Vegeta and Nappa. If they or more accurately Radditz never arrived than Piccolo would be still be enemies with Goku. In the field of battle there was always a chance even the best fighters could lose to total novice, well maybe not total novice. But still Piccolo could always fight Goku to a standstill. Well, he could before he reached Super Saiyain and he would not even know that he is a Saiyain if Radditz never arrived. 'Why didn't the other's try to stop him?' Bulma demanded again.

'Because you and mother were the only other people dare at the time and besides Krillan and the others aren't any where near Piccolo's league.' Gohan reminded her.

Bulma closed her eyes and asked in a bare whisper, 'What about the androids? What about Dr. Gero?'

'Dr. Gero?' repeated Gohan thoughtfully, 'You mean the guy who died in that massive explosion that took out half the Western Capital about six years back. What about him?'

Bulma opened her eyes and silently headed towards the kitchen. Of course, if Krillan and the others never trained for the Saiyains, never trained for the androids, they would be nowhere near Piccolo's league. She was glad that Dr. Gero did not survive to create the androids but she had a feeling that Piccolo was creating havoc, just not in a way that she could see immediately. Again she found herself whispering 'Vegeta where are you?'

* * *


	4. If I never met you: Part 4

Part 4

Author's note: The last part. Suffice to say I dug myself into a hole I found nearly impossible to get out of. Please be gentle but do review.

* * *

Confusion was pasted all over Bulma's face as she entered the kitchen of the Son house. Chichi greeted her with a smile but than began frowning mightily, 'You're wearing make-up. Lot's of make-up. He hit you again didn't he? Bulma you have got to stop him from doing this to you.'

As if Bulma had not heard a word she said she began, 'How did Son-kun die? I mean Gohan said he bled to death but bleeding to death from a torn arm is not exactly a nature cause of death.'

Chichi blinked, 'Of course it's not that's why we were able to wish him back.' Chichi reminded her, 'But we could not wish him back when he died of that heart disease.'

'But Gohan…'

'You know that Gohan exhibits selective memory from the time period of Goku's illness. I mean it was too much for all of us to take. His suffering and all, but especially for Gohan. I mean, have you forgotten how much Goku suffered?' Chichi demanded.

Bulma was even more confused, 'Why don't we force Gohan into realization?'

Chichi looked at her as if she was an alien from outer space, Kami knows that's how she was feeling right now and said, 'Because if he was ready to deal with it than the memory would come back to him. He is not ready to deal with the suffering Goku-san went through. Sometimes I wish I could forget.' She said as a look of pain crossed her face.

'Why are you letting him train?' asked Bulma, 'Surely revenge on Piccolo is not the reason.'

Chichi was beginning to lose patience but still replied in the edge-of-control voice, 'Because Gohan is the only thing that is standing between Piccolo and total world domination.' Bulma closed her eyes. Things were sort of making sense, 'At least there is one good thing about Goku being dead.' Bulma looked at her inquisitively, 'He does not have to see what you have been reduced to.'

Bulma averted her eyes and wondered 'What have I been reduced too?'

* * *

One hour, one hour till he reached Earth. Vegeta could hardly wait. Finally he would be able to find out what happened to Bulma. But then something else showed up on his navigational screen. Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized what it was. Freeza was hot on his heels. Damn.

* * *

'You should leave him Bulma.' said Chichi earnestly, 'You should have left him a long time ago. He doesn't love you. The only reason he is still with you is because he needs your money to pay his gambling debts. You should leave him. You should have left him when he made you lose the baby.'

'The baby?' asked Bulma confused.

'Yes the baby. You remember the one you lost when Yamcha pushed you down the stairs in one of his drunken 'episodes'. Feh, he drinks so much he has perfected the drunker's sword.' Said Chichi disgusted. 'Bulma you are still young, you are still pretty you can still find your Prince charming.'

'I did find my Prince charming.' Said Bulma as tears began to well up in her eyes. 'But I wished that I hadn't met him.' She started to cry. Chichi was at a loss on how to comfort her when both women were jolted by a huge earthquake that lasted but a minute.

* * *

They ran outside and spotted a huge impact crater. Suddenly something in Bulma's heart leaped. She ran to the edge of the crater just as a short, compact but muscular figure floated out of it. 'Vegeta.' She screamed with delight.

Vegeta's eyes settled on her form, 'Bulma.' He whispered not believing the happiness the sight of her brought. He landed next to her and enclosed her in his arms, 'I have missed you. I have missed you so much.' As he spoke something big began to descend behind him.

Bulma peeked over Vegeta's shoulders at the large round object that was descending behind him. Her eyes widened, it was Freeza's ship. 'No.' she screamed, 'No, I don't want to be separated from you again, Vegeta. No.'

* * *

Bulma woke up screaming with sweat flowing like waterfall down her body. She jumped out of her bed and ran towards the gravity room. 'Vegeta.' She screamed. As she bolted down the hall she ran into a warm hard body. She would have fell but found herself wrapped up in a warm, familiar and comforting embrace, 'Oh, Vegeta I am glad I met you. I love you.' She sobbed on his chest.

'I am glad I met you too.' Said Vegeta as he pressed his head into her neck. 'I love you my princess. My Bulma.'

* * *


End file.
